Just Don't Think I'm Not
by InsanityamI
Summary: Jack Harkness is totally incapable of two things: Fidelity and Lying to Ianto. What happens when Ianto realises? Implied slash, one naughty word, J/I J/G G/R AND I/OC. Sort of songfic,one-shot enjoy!


Just don't think I'm not

**Just Don't Think I'm Not**

Ianto Jones, coffee magic man extraordinaire, gently laid down the tea cup in front of his boss, and 'lover' Captain Jack Harkness.

"Are we still going out tonight, sir?" The younger man purred in a way that ordinarily would have made many people melt. But not the Captain.

"Sorry Ianto I have other things to do tonight." Ianto frowned. Something wasn't quite right.

Every day for the next week Ianto got identical responses, no matter how hard he tried. But then he realised a very obvious fact - Jack couldn't go more then a week without sex, so he was having an affair. They say Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That is fairly true, but a Jones scorned is ten times worse.

That very evening Ianto dressed up in clothes that hadn't even left the box they were in for five years, and yet they still fit like a glove. Tight leather trousers, converses and a vest top. The base was complete and a small diamond earring in his left ear finished the look. Ianto Jones was going on the pull, and he knew precisely which club the unfaithful Captain was at.

The Raven's Nest was dark, very little lighting, but all those years of underage clubbing prepared Ianto well. He spotted the Captain immediately. Surprise, surprise, Gwen Cooper was opposite him. Ianto smirked and shook his head darkly. He'd show them that he didn't care. And after a few drinks, he didn't. Then the DJ opened up the mikes, and Ianto couldn't resist.

"And now Ianto Jones singing 'Don't Think I'm Not!"

Ianto smirked, completely confident, and he saw, under the low lights, the Captain's face pale and the worried look of the little police girl. The faces spurred him on.

"This is for everyone who has a crap excuse for a boyfriend!" The crowd cheered and the music began.

"I don't have to question  
Where you were last night  
Cause I already know what you will say  
I already know you'll lie

But I can't be mad at ya  
Cause there's something that you don't know  
That when your gone I do my own thing  
Can I catch a bone? Why you dogging me?

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine

When I try to get your attention  
You ignore me everytime  
You were so caught up doing your dirt  
That you didn't notice mine

Well I couldn't put up with your scheming  
And I couldn't put up with your lies  
They say two wrongs won't make it right  
But it's suitin' me just fine

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine

Don't be surprised to know that sometimes women play the game  
You may not believe it, but it's real  
The game is so real, so real, so real  
Oh, don't think we won't do it  
When your out in the club...

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine

When your out in the club, don't think I'm not  
Even when your out making love, don't think I'm not  
When your feeling good in somebody's spot, getting hot, don't stop  
Just don't think I'm not, cause I'm out getting mine…"

The crowd went mad and Ianto stepped off the stage and exited the club. He had done what he had gone there to do. Now he could move on. He took out a non-nicotine alien cigarette and a lighter and lit up. Brilliant aliens had worked out how to make strawberry flavoured cigarettes.

"Ianto!" Ianto turned to see the Captain and Constable come towards him.

"I am sorry-"

"Don't tell Rhys-" They said simultaneously. Ianto took a drag of his cigarette and shrugged.

"Relax, I am not a snitch, and you know what Jack? It's over. Tomorrow, we are all just going to forget tonight happened, and carry on. Only difference is Jack, you'll be nothing more then my boss. Pity that." The couple stared in a mixture of shock and guilt.

"Hey you're that sexy singer!" A young attractive blond boy started bouncing in excitement. He looked about twenty-two.

"I am. You want to come back to my place, for a little more fun?" The blond nodded shyly and they walked off, leaving behind two stunned people.

Later on Jack would think back and regret letting go Ianto Jones, who eventually left Torchwood when Rhys found out about the affair. He was invited to the civil ceremony of Jacob Matthews and Ianto Jones, but he did not attend. He could only think how incredible the man he let get away was.

'Don't think I'm not" belongs to Kandi not me.

Just a quickie one-shot 

Insanity


End file.
